1. Technical Field
The invention relates to tongue cleaning devices. More particularly, the invention relates to devices designed and used for removal of plaque, tartar, bacteria, food debris, and dead tissue from the tongue since buildup of plaque, tartar, bacteria, and food debris may result in halitosis or bad breath, tooth decay, and gum disease. Specifically, the invention is a reusable tongue scraping device of a unique design, shape and configuration so as to be reusably sterilizable, self-cleaning and easily rinsed, nongagging, tongue-fitting, and nonthreatening while effectively and harmlessly removing plaque, tartar, bacteria, food debris, dead tissue, and other microorganisms from the tongue thereby reducing or eliminating halitosis or bad breath, tooth decay, and gum and other periodontal diseases.
2. Background Information
It is well known that plague, tartar, bacteria, food debris, dead tissue, and other debris and microorganisms live and/or accumulate within the mouth and throat, including on the teeth and tongue. For this reason, most people brush their teeth one or more times per day so as to attempt to remove at least some of this particulate. In addition, it is also common practice for most people to floss between their teeth as well as gargle or rinse their mouth out with various mouth rinses and mouth washes for the same or similar reasons. Most individuals further regularly see a dentist or other oral/dental hygiene provider during which the teeth are cleaned, although this is generally accomplished no more often than twice per year. These basic forms of oral hygiene are widely accepted in the civilized world.
Furthermore, many people use gum, breath mints, and other products to freshen their mouth and thus their breath. These gum and mints are only short term ways of covering up the problem, that is the accumulation of the above-mentioned materials within the mouth, and therefore the above-mentioned processes of brushing and flossing are still required.
However, these processes of brushing and flossing teeth, as well as gargling and/or rinsing of the mouth with various rinses and mouth washes, are not always successful, or are sometimes only partially successful, in removing all of the plaque, tartar, bacteria, food debris, and dead tissue from the entire mouth cavity, and particularly the tongue since much of the focus is on the teeth. This focus by these well-known oral hygiene processes is well founded for tooth decay prevention, but is only a part of general mouth and throat hygiene since the buildup of plaque, tartar, bacteria, and food debris on the tongue may result in halitosis or bad breath, tooth decay, and gum disease. All of which have serious medical and/or social effects.
It has recently been discovered that halitosis or bad breath is a result of the buildup of the plaque, tartar, food debris, bacteria, dead tissue, and other microorganisms, either dead or alive, within the mouth cavity, and particularly on the tongue since the teeth are generally brushed regularly. In addition, it has been found that during sleep, the tongue often becomes coated with a film or coating having an offensive odor. Furthermore, during sleep and at other times of the day, saliva, mucus, sinus drainage, and other materials often dry on the tongue providing additional buildup. Finally, various bacteria and viruses also may buildup on the tongue when one is ill. All of this buildup is undesirable since the tongue, although generally smooth in nature, includes projections, grooves, and other minute crevices in which bacteria, germs, etc. can accumulate and grow causing mouth odors. Coupled with this is the transformation of the various buildup including these bacteria and germs as well as food debris, dead cells, and other microorganisms into plaque and tartar when mixed with saliva. It is well-known that this plaque is a source of offensive mouth odors. The soft, yet flexible nature of the tongue when coupled with the above-described uneven yet generally smooth terrain thereof, supplies the plaque with sufficient surface area to relatively permanently affix itself to, absent a scraping or similar removal process.
In the past, cleaning of the tongue has often been overlooked, or alternatively has been primitively attempted using the brushes on a conventional toothbrush. The toothbrush, however, is not well suited for this purpose since the bristles of the toothbrush are often too soft and flexible to remove the hard buildup described above. In addition, the overall size, shape and configuration of the toothbrush makes the toothbrush not well suited for the removal of this buildup from the tongue.
As a result, it was discovered that tongue cleaning devices specifically designed solely for use as tongue scrapers could possibly better clean off the above-mentioned buildup including the plaque, tartar, bacteria, food debris, and dead tissue that results in halitosis or bad breath, tooth decay, and gum disease. Prior examples of such tongue cleaning devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,704, 4,488,327, 4,582,059, 4,875,496, 5,061,272, 5,217,475, 5,226,197, 5,282,814, 5,569,278, as well as U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D242,744, D246,878, D265,506, D291,001, D295,343, D295,695, D301,372, D303,426, D324,912, D360,262, D365,395, and D367,707.
Although many of these prior art tongue cleaning devices were satisfactory for their intended purpose of cleaning at least some of the buildup from the tongue, several disadvantages or problems exist in the design and use of these, and therefore an improved tongue scraper design is needed. These disadvantages and problems include:
(1) an inability to sterilize the tongue scraper at all, repeatedly, or at sufficiently high temperatures such as those encountered in either professional disinfecting machinery or home dishwashers, due to the plastic or soft/thin metal construction of the tongue scraper;
(2) a porous finish in which germs, bacteria, microorganisms, and other microbial material may collect, breed, grow, etc.;
(3) a brittle or otherwise nondurable construction, such as plastic, which is not sufficiently tough and durable to withstand both use and misuse;
(4) a construction capable of being marred, scratched, dented, fractured, or otherwise physically damaged, particularly by rough handling, thereby making the tongue cleaning device ineffective;
(5) a nonrigid construction which bends or otherwise gives too much during use, and/or a construction such as of plastic that does not maintain its rigidity over time;
(6) a configuration that is not contoured similar to the shape of the tongue;
(7) a size that is not similar to the size of the tongue;
(8) a shape that is not similar to the shape of the tongue;
(9) a working edge that does not remain in contact with the tongue surface throughout the entire cleaning process;
(10) a design which causes gagging;
(11) a design with grooves, crevices, or other spots that promote buildup within the device which is undesirable;
(12) a design that prohibits proper rinsing of the device thereby promoting buildup on the device;
(13) a handle design that is not ergonomic;
(14) a handle that is not of sufficient strength and rigidity as is needed during the cleaning process;
(15) a design that does not provide access to the most posterior portion of the tongue where the greatest concentration of plaque buildup occurs;
(16) a working edge design that clogs;
(17) a working edge design that does not sufficiently penetrate the tongue papillae;
(18) a handle that does not fit within standard toothbrush holders;
(19) a working edge or other surface that is hazardous and/or threatening due to sharp edges;
(20) a design too flimsy resulting in a lack of control during use;
(21) a size, shape, and design that is too short thereby increasing the risk of accidental swallowing or lodgement within the throat;
(22) a design that includes moving joints, fasteners, or other needless constructions that provide for more difficult and less effective use, as well as a device that is more expensive, less reliable, and more susceptible to breakage; and
(23) a plastic construction that is susceptible to wear, cracking, gouging, etc.